1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna modules, and particularly, to an antenna module used in a wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers are widely used. Most of these portable electronic devices have a function of receiving frequency modulation (FM) signals.
Portable wireless communication devices typically have no FM antennas to receive FM signals. The conventional portable electronic devices are usually equipped with external accessories (e.g. earphones) that serve as FM antennas to receive FM signals. The earphones have to be inserted/connected to the portable electronic device to carry out the FM signal receiving function. Thus, it is necessary to carry the earphone with the portable electronic device for FM function.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.